solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Симмонс, Мэтью
Мэтью Рой Симмонс ( , 7 апреля 1943Texas Voter Registration rolls. Retrieved August 13, 2010. — 8 августа 2010) — экономист, банкир, основатель и председатель компании Simmons & Company International, известный автор работ на тему пика нефти. Служил советником по энергетике у президента США Джорджа Буша-мл.Matthew Simmons, Noted Energy Banker, Dies at 67 — NYTimes.com , был членом совета National Petroleum Council и частного совета по международным отношениям США. Автор книги Twilight in the Desert: The Coming Saudi Oil Shock and the World Economy 2005 года, в которой он приходит к выводу о ненадёжности данных о запасах нефти на Ближнем Востоке (в частности, на месторождении Гавар в Саудовской Аравии, которое вероятно уже прошло пик добычи). Автор многочисленных презентаций о пике нефти и нехватке воды. Трагически погиб в возрасте 67 лет, 8 августа 2010 года.Energy expert Simmons dies in North Haven. Kennebec Journal.Utah native Matthew Simmons, energy investment banker, dies in Maine. Deseretnews.com (2010-08-09). Retrieved on 2012-05-20.Tom Fowler. Energy insider issued wake-up call: Financier believed world was near peak oil production. Houston Chronicle. August 10, 2010.Matt Simmons Has Died. Business Insider (2010-08-09). Retrieved on 2012-05-20.Matthew Simmons. Obituary. Legacy.com (2010-08-09). Retrieved on 2012-05-20. Нефтяные резервы Саудовской Аравии В своей книге 2005 года Симмонс с помощью сотен документов и других источников показывает, что нефтедобыча Саудовской Аравии, особенно на крупнейшем месторождении Гавар вероятно прошла пик, либо пройдёт его в ближайшее время. Данная работа Симмонса подверглась жёсткой критике со стороны представителей Saudi Aramco. Существуют независимые отрицательные отзывы на выводы книги ANOTHER DAY IN THE DESERT. A RESPONSE TO THE BOOK, TWILIGHT IN THE DESERT // Integrity in Investment Research — Критика Jim Jarrell книги Twilight Ocean Energy Institute В 2007 году Симмонс основал «Ocean Energy Institute»,Ocean Energy Institute Blogwww.nasa.gov/ppt/483354main_NASA090210West.ppt который занимается исследованиями океанических источников энергии. Интервью и фильмы Симмонс участвовал в съёмках многих научно-популярных и документальных фильмов, в том числе: Peak Oil – Imposed by Nature, The Power of Community: How Cuba Survived Peak Oil (2006), The End of Suburbia, Crude Impact, Crude Awakening: The Oil Crash, World Energy Video Interview, August 2008 (World Energy Television) Вскоре после катастрофы на нефтедобывающей платформе Deepwater Horizon, Мэтью сделал несколько противоречивых заявлений и предсказаний о причинах взрыва, его последствиях и ликвидации разливаTseng, Nin-Hai. Matt Simmons, Dr. Doom of the Gulf Coast spill. Fortune. 9 June 2010. Retrieved 11 July 2010Francis, Melissa and Kudlow, Larry. Nuke the Oil Well?. CNBC: The Call. 7 July 2010. Retrieved 11 July 2010. Упоминание в Wikileaks Издание The Guardian сообщало, что Сиимонс упоминался в материалах утечки Wikileaks cables от ноября 2007 в качестве аналитика по теме ближневосточной нефтиGuardian: US embassy cables: Saudi oil company oversold ability to increase production, embassy toldhttp://www.guardian.co.uk/business/2011/feb/08/oil-saudiarabia?intcmp=239. Библиография * Matthew Simmons, Twilight in the Desert: The Coming Saudi Oil Shock and the World Economy, 2005, ISBN 0-471-73876-X. Также переведена на немецкий и китайский.Заметка о книге, Twilight in the Desert, Matthew R. Simmons // World Energy magazine, Vol. 8 No.2 ** Мэтью Р. Симмонс. Закат арабской нефти. Будущее мировой экономики — Поколение, 2007, ISBN 978-5-9763-0045-3, Переводчик: В. Горбатко * The World’s Giant Oil Fields by Matthew Simmons Research Report of Simmons & Co. International // M. King Hubbert Center for Petroleum Supply Studies (2002). Примечания Ссылки ;Статьи * Matt Simmons discusses global trends on World Energy Television World Energy Video Interview, August 2008 * Simmons investigates latest data EVWorld interviews Matthew Simmons, Feb. 2008. * Matthew Simmons calls on regional oil producers to curb output MEED. * Matt Simmons discusses global trends on World Energy Television World Energy Video Interview * Global Crude Supply: Is the Oil Peak Near? World Energy Magazine, by Matthew Simmons. * Fixing Corrupt Investment Research: It’s Not That Hard World Energy Magazine. Matthew Simmons. * The Case for a Coming Gas Shortage World Energy Magazine. Matthew Simmons. * Is the Petroleum Pricing System Out of Control? World Energy Magazine. Matthew Simmons. * The Coming Saudi Oil Crisis * Revisiting The Limits to Growth: Could The Club of Rome Have Been Correct, After All? PDF ;Разное * Ocean Energy Institute — Simmons' last project, intended to eventually harvest massive reserves of wind energy offshore from Maine, using synthesis of ammonia fuel to be shipped by tanker. * ANOTHER DAY IN THE DESERT. A RESPONSE TO THE BOOK, TWILIGHT IN THE DESERT // Integrity in Investment Research — Критика Jim Jarrell книги Twilight * ASPO USA Peak Oil conference at Boston University, 27 October 2006 * Financial Sense Newshour: Matthew Simmons, 5 audio interviews: 6 August 2005 — 7 April 2007. * The Economist: Face Value: Review of Matthew Simmons in The Economist * Radio Broadcast: True News broadcast on June 28, 2010 Категория:Экономисты США Категория:Футурологи Категория:Устойчивое_развитие Категория:Родившиеся в Юте Категория:Умершие в Мэне Категория:Учёные по алфавиту Категория:Экономисты по алфавиту Категория:Экономисты XX века Категория:Банкиры США Категория:Персоналии:Нефтяная промышленность Категория:Пик нефти